In recent years, there has been proposed a storage device increased in density by stacking memory cells in three-dimensional directions. According to this technology, since the area of the substrate can more efficiently be utilized compared to a storage device having a two-dimensional planar shape, it becomes possible to dramatically increase the density of the storage device. Due to adoption of such a three-dimensional configuration of the device, formation of a hole or the like high in aspect ratio has been demanded.